"Ghost in the Mirror"
Event Period Event duration: 23/08/2017 (3PM) – 06/09/2017 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 30/08/2017 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 06/09/2017 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 09/09/2017 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro It's already been a year since you and Sola met and began working at the Bureau of the Occult.So it seems fitting to celebrate the one-year anniversary of that fateful day. All the spirits with whom you've been through so much and formed such powerful bonds.They, along with all your other colleagues at the Bureau of the Occult, come together to plan a joyous event.However, you are suddenly sucked into another world after a woman hands you a strange box.It's a world you've never seen the likes of before.And perhaps a world that you and Sola always secretly hoped for.Now comes a test of both your pride as spirit agents, and the strength of your bonds with other spirits. Here begins the story of the one-year anniversary of the arrival of a new spirit agent. Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach Lv5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Mirror Shard (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking). - Through ranking, you can receive the special daemon Kongming. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 5 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The Event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and team type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Mirror Shard - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Mirror Shard drops. - Event daemons' special abilities, some abilitys and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Mirror Shard! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Mirror Shard to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon exchange will become available. - Exchange consumes Mirror Shard obtained from battles. 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle. - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward. - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon Kongming) - First half: 23/08/2017 15:00:00 ~ 30/08/2017 14:59:59 - Second half: 30/08/2017 15:00:00 ~ 06/09/2017 14:59:59 - Overall: 23/08/2017 15:00:00 ~ 06/09/2017 14:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle. - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received. - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements. - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Mirror Shard! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - ☆4 Commander Yashichi: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event. - ☆4 Lü Lingqi [Party]: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. - ☆4 Handscroll of Immortal Poets [Party]: Double Mirror Shard drops by 33%~100%. - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - ☆4 Commander Yashichi, ☆4 Lü Lingqi [Party], ☆4 Handscroll of Immortal Poets [Party] have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 06/09/2017 14:59:59. During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - ☆3 Issun Boshi: Slightly increases the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - ☆4 Kotatsu [Party]: Slightly increases the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - ☆4 Hera [Party]: Slightly increases the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - ☆5 Kondo Isami [Party]: Slightly increases the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - ☆5 Yata Mirror: Moderately increases the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - ☆5 Kongming: Moderately increases the drop rate of Mirror Shard. - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon SE and Progress required on Chapters Event Gallery Yata Mirror Preview.png Yata Mirror Icon.png Ghost in the Mirror GashPoint Background.png Ghost in the Mirror Facebook Cover.png Category:Special Story Category:Events